Vehicles, such as automobiles and aircraft, often include vehicle information systems for satisfying passenger demand for access to viewing content, such as entertainment, information content, or other viewing content, while traveling.
Conventional passenger information (or entertainment) systems typically include overhead cabin video systems or seat-based video systems with individual controls such that viewing content is selectable by the passengers. The viewing content can include audio and video content that is derived from a variety of content sources. Prerecorded viewing content, such as motion pictures and music, can be provided by internal content sources, such as audio and video players, that are installed aboard the vehicle. The conventional passenger information systems likewise can include an antenna system for receiving viewing content, such as live television programming and/or Internet content, transmitted from one or more content providers (or sources) that are external to, and/or remote from, the vehicle.
Such conventional passenger information systems, however, suffer from numerous disadvantages. Some passengers find the passenger information systems to be complicated to operate and the viewing content difficult to enjoy. Selection of the viewing content, for example, can prove difficult due to the awkward placement and operation of the user controls. Similarly, the video systems of the passenger information systems typically are located distally from the passenger controls, such as overhead and/or on an opposing seatback. In addition, some or all of the passengers traveling aboard the vehicle can be inhibited from enjoying the viewing content if one or more of the video systems fails.
Further, passenger demand for viewing content is continually evolving. Not only do passengers want to access the most current viewing content, such as live television programming and the latest games, but they also require a more extensive selection of information products and services, such as Internet access and in-transit shopping, to be available. Passengers likewise wish to view non-public (or personal) viewing content, such as viewing content available from a customer or corporate Intranet system, during travel. Conventional passenger information systems, however, are limited by their fixed hardware technology and cannot easily be adapted to accommodate changing passenger viewing content and other information preferences.
In view of the foregoing, a need exists for an improved passenger information system and method for integrating passengers' personal media devices into the passenger information system in an effort to overcome the aforementioned obstacles and deficiencies of conventional passenger information systems.
It should be noted that the figures are not drawn to scale and that elements of similar structures or functions are generally represented by like reference numerals for illustrative purposes throughout the figures. It also should be noted that the figures are only intended to facilitate the description of the preferred embodiments. The figures do not illustrate every aspect of the described embodiments and do not limit the scope of the present disclosure.